The objectives of this contract will be to 1) gather and assemble clinical data for delivery to the IDB senior Investigators for inclusion in IND Annual Reports for each investigational drug and biologic as required by the FDA; organize, index, duplicate, store and distribute Annual Reports and drug data as necessary; 2) provide in-depth investigational drug development planning and toxicity monitoring by analyzing specific drugs and diseases and coordinating Letters of Intent; and 3) attend scientific meetings concerning drug development and summarize the results for delivery to the IDB Senior Investigators.